1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle transmission that includes first and second main shafts that enable switching of power transmission from an engine; a counter shaft connected to a drive wheel; gear trains with a plurality of shift stages provided between each of the first and second main shafts and the counter shaft; and shifters which switch between engagement with and disengagement front a gear constituting part of each of the gear trains so as to switch the established states of the gear trains.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-273829 discloses a vehicle transmission in which gear trains with a plurality of shift stages are provided between a pair of main shafts and a counter shaft, and when a gear train is established that is provided between the counter shaft and one of the main shafts that receives power transmitted thereto from an engine, also a gear train provided between the counter shaft and the other main shaft that does not receive power transmitted thereto from the engine is established for preliminary shift.
However, in the vehicle transmission configured as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-273829, also a fourth-speed gear train is established during running at a high-frequently used shift stage, e.g., a fifth-speed, so that a shifter is engaged with a gear constituting part of a fourth-speed gear train. Consequently, gear rattle will occur at a gear on the fourth-speed gear train side.